You have bewitched me
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: Viñeta. Porque cada noche, mientras Bella duerme, Edward la mira, la acaricia, la besa, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y es que ella lo ha hechizado, en cuerpo y alma.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight ni su maravillosa trama le pertenecen a esta humilde autora de 16 primaveras, obviamente, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fic y su problemática, bueno, eso si es mi incumbencia.

**Summary**: Viñeta. Porque cada noche, mientras Bella duerme, Edward la mira, la acaricia, la besa, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

* * *

**You have bewitched me**

—You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on—.

Él la observa, _si_, la mira en cada momento, en cada segundo, en cada noche en que vela sus sueños. _Siempre_. La mira expectante mientras se revuelve inconciente sobre su cama de sabanas blancas, acercando su cuerpo al de _él_, estrechándose a _é_l con cada movimiento, con cada expresión, con cada suspiro que se escapa de sus labios llenos. La mira cuando frunce el entrecejo de forma adorable ante un sonido extraño y se aferra a la almohada con ambas manos, dejando escapar un bajo bufido, casi imperceptible. La mira cuando se agita en media noche por alguna pesadilla y se muerde los labios que se enrojecen de forma inevitable, invitándole, _tentándole _dolorosamente. La mira cuando ella sonríe entre sueños dulces y pronuncia _su_ nombre, para luego decir que le ama _una y otra vez_, mientras unos hoyuelos encantadores se forman en sus mejillas ruborizadas, incluso dormida. Y el le responde un _"te amo"_ con voz aterciopelada, mientras la observa una vez más, pacífica, adorable, hermosa hasta lo imposible.

Él la acaricia, _si que lo hace_ y a veces no puede controlarse. Le acaricia las delicadas manos y entrelaza sus dedos cuando ella coge una de las suyas sin percatarse, sin inmutarse siquiera ante el frío contacto. Le acaricia suavemente el cabello con aroma a fresas que cae sobre su espalda llegando hasta su pequeña cintura, donde se detiene —_siempre_ vacilante, _siempre_ deseando más— para calibrar su delgadez y estrecharla aún más contra su cuerpo. Le acaricia el cuello y los brazos y la espalda, de forma acompasada y a veces frenética, porque le _enloquece_ —sin poder evitarlo —, le _fascina_. Le acaricia las mejillas, la frente y los párpados con delicadeza, con ternura, mientras ella esboza una sonrisa angelical sumida en la inconciencia y es que ella es _su_ bella muñequita de porcelana, _su_ frágil ángel caído desde su propio cielo. Y le acaricia, sin reservas, los labios rosados y perfectos, entreabriéndolos con suavidad; jugando con ellos tal como ellos juegan con él sin piedad.

Él la besa, porque _no_ puede evitarlo, porque socava _todo_ el autocontrol que queda bajo su piel. La besa con suavidad y cuidado en la frente y las mejillas cuando ella acerca su rostro contra su pecho de mármol, apenas rozando con sus labios perfectos la pálida piel de ella, y es que teme despertarla, aunque luego eso pierda hasta la más _mínima _importancia. La besa en el largo cabello, a veces recogido en un improvisado moño, mientras ella juega —sin saberlo— con el suave edredón de su cama y se arropa con él. La besa en la hendidura del cuello entrecerrando los ojos, porque no puede detenerse —ya no— al tiempo que ella suspira y se remueve con suavidad cerca de él, murmurando _su _nombre. Él la besa en la clavícula y la mandíbula cuando ella muerde sus labios y le busca a tientas a sus costados, intentando atraparle con sus finos dedos para atraerle hacia si, sin saber lo que provoca, _siempre_ tan inocente. La besa en la comisura de los labios lentamente, dulcemente, hasta que ella comienza a responderle entre sueños y él sigue la línea de su labio inferior con su lengua, embriagándose cada vez más de ella, _sólo_ de ella. Y continúa besándola en medio de la madrugada cuando ella abre sus ojos —ya despierta— y le observa con una sonrisita en los labios enrojecidos y las mejillas, teñidas por un tenue rubor. Le besa con ternura, con amor, con pasión, con deseo, aferrándola por la cintura con sus níveas manos, olvidando que se suponía que debía saber cuando parar, olvidándolo _todo_ para perder el control.

Y es que cuando Bella duerme, Edward le mira, le acaricia, le besa; como si la _vida _se le fuera en ello. _¿Por qué? _Porque sencillamente ella le ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma, y la ama tanto que duele y remueve su inmóvil corazón, porque es su ángel y su perdición. Su todo y es _suya_, suya para _siempre_.

:..:..:..:

N/A:

Hola ;D

Estoy un poco impresionada y todo porque creo que me gustó lo que escribí, no sé ustedes, puede que esté alucinando x)

Aww… de todos modos, me alegró verlo terminado. Estoy emocionada ;)... pero también un poco deprimida. La culpa la tiene uno de mis one-shot —Forbidden to Remember—, me había hecho un poco más de expectativas acerca de él. ¡Me subirían el ánimo si lo leyeran y me dejaran un review con su opinión! Y de paso, pueden regalarme otro en este (es el mejor regalo atrasado de Navidad que me podrían dar. Ahora mismo me estoy sintiendo como una basura de la escritura, la verdad :( , un desastre xD).

¡Algo más! Puede que alguien haya reconocido la frase: _"You have bewitched me, __body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you…"_, ¿si? Bueno, me encanta Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen (otro de mis libros favoritos) y el Sr. Darcy me ha inspirado por completo ;)

Gracias por leer ;) ¡Besos!


End file.
